Otaku
by ThePurplePanda
Summary: Competing for Naruto with another person, Sasuke could deal with. But anime? And the worst part is it's winning. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head, so I had to write it before it went away. Which is why I ended up staying up all night again. ;-;**

**It isn't beta'd, so sorry about any mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto(and Death Note) isn't mine, but if you're looking to sue, I happen to know someone.**

--------------------------------

"Agh, SASUKE!!!"

The raven haired boy quickly dropped the plate he had been scrubbing into the sink, soap suds splashing all over, and ran into the living room.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice. 'Course, that was before he saw Naruto sitting there on the couch, cross-legged, with his orange laptop sitting in his lap. Sasuke swore right then, if Naruto was freaking out over some random idiot he had gotten into a pointless argument with on some weird website again, he was going to kill him.

The blonde flipped his head around, bright blue eyes as wide as the plate Sasuke had just been washing. Only possibly wetter, Sasuke noted as he saw the tears starting to pour out of them. He pressed his lips together in worry. He hated it when Naruto cried. Partly because it was always so sad and he didn't like to see him sad, but mostly because he had NO idea what to do.

What does a guy do when his male best friend is crying like a little girl to him? He guessed he could always take the route of just grabbing him and kissing him till he stopped. I mean, if he acted like a girl, he had to expect to get treated like one. But Sasuke didn't feel like losing his life and his best friend all in one day. Not right now anyway. So he sighed and stalked over to the couch his whiny best friend was currently plopped on.

Sitting down next to him, he mentally debated on whether or not he should put an arm around him or not. Deciding that would be too awkward, he settled for sitting a pale hand on his shoulder.

'_Damnit. This is just as bad. Great. Now I can't move it or it'll seem... weird._'

"Naruto, what happened?"

"AGHH, SASUKE, IT'S AWFUL!!" He flung himself at his confused friend and wrapped his tan arms around Sasuke's slim waist, burrying his head in, what Sasuke thought to be, a very awkward spot.

And nuzzling.

'_What the FUCK?!_'

There always had been something about Naruto that just didn't seem to understand boundaries. Maybe it was just his stupidity. But it always made it rather hard for the poor Uchiha. "_It_" being life, not...

Well sometimes that too.

"Naruto, what the hell? Just tell me what happened!"

"It's... It's..!"

"It's..?"

"It's..."

"It's WHAT?"

By now, it was getting hard for him to sympathize.

"IT'S L!!!" he screamed, as he suddenly burst out into a pathetic sobbing fit, head still burried in Sasuke's waist... area.

"...What?"

"L! He's DEAD! L is DEAD!! How could this happen?! Who just kills a main character like that?! What... How... Sasuke! What am I going to do?!" He sat up on his elbows, gazing into Sasuke's eyes with his own saddened blue ones. But they were only meant with scary, half lidded black ones. And they looked ready to kill.

"...L."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"...From Death Note."

He nodded again.

There was a moment of silence between them, as Naruto waited for Sasuke to go into shock like he had, so they could go through all the steps of grieving and help eachother get through this together.

"Oof!" The blonde found himself hitting the carpet faster than he could even tell he was being pushed off Sasuke's lap.

"What was that for?!"

The Uchiha slowly stood up and made his way into the kitchen, stepping over the blonde and mentally chanting to himself that he would NOT kill the stupid idiot he called his friend.

Once back in the kitchen, he walked over to the sink and picked up the plate he had left before.

It wasn't easy being in love with someone whose heart already belonged to something that wasn't even real. _ANIME_. The thought of it sickened him. It was his sworn enemy. He would hate it for all his life. And no, he would not help Naruto through his grieving process.

--------------------------------

**There will probably be at least 2 or 3 more chapters, and I don't think I'll be as slow updating, cause I actually know where I'm going with this. ALSO... SASUKE'S VIEWS DO NOT IN ANY WAY REFLECT THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR. So don't like... yell at her. I'd be right there grieving with Naruto if I could. u.u,**

**Reviews??**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I updated pretty fast this time. Even though I know I didn't. Sorry. u.u**

**Takeshi is named after someone I know. Cause, otherwise, I don't really like that name so much.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto/all other animes mentioned in this fanfiction do not belong to me.**

--------------------------------

"It'th ok, Naruto. We'll get through thith together."(1)

Sasuke turned away and tried not to listen, as Naruto was held by the freak that no sane person would ever let in their house, if it weren't for someone you love who was almost just as weird. Only a heck of a lot more attractive.

He rolled his eyes as he heard another sniffle. The two nerds were standing in the middle of the living room, one hugging the other and patting him on the back.

"It's just so shocking, you know?"

"Yea... But I'm here for you. I wath devathtated too. The whole group wath. That'th why we called thith meeting," the boy finished, as he continued to stroke the blondes back.

"Yea, uh... which reminds me... Where IS everyone else?" Naruto said, feeling only slightly uncomfortable. He was used to his friend doing things like this. People from his anime club always were kind of strange, so it took more than this to freak him out.

"Oh, they'll be here later... Don't you worry about that. We can just hang out by ourthelveth untill they get here."

Sasuke's eye twitched as his hand clenched tighter around the edge of his magazine, his fingernails about to dig a hole in it. Of all the people in Naruto's nerd club, Takeshi had to be the Uchiha's least favorite. He wasn't sure if it was because of the annoying way he talked, or the way spit flew in your face when he did, or maybe... the way he was running his hand up and down his roommates back? Or perhaps the way he was throwing looks at Sasuke as if he had just beat him at a game of (2)Magic The Gathering, from behind the blonde's back.

"ACK!" Sasuke dropped his People magazine as he heard a loud squeel, looking up to find Takeshi being pushed away by a freaked out looking Naruto.

"Did you just BITE me?!"

Sasuke's jaw slacked a little when he moved his gaze up to Naruto's hand that was holding his neck. His eyes grew uncharacteristically wide as it hit him what had just happened.

"What is wrong with you?!"

They both stared at him now, waiting for some kind of explanation. He put his hands up defensively and took a step back, hitting the edge of the brown coffee table in the middle of their living room and almost stumbling backwards.

"Oh, thorry about that Naruto. You know I can't exthactly control when my (3)furry perthona emerges." Naruto frowned and raised an eyebrow. It may have taken a lot to freak him out, but being bit on the neck by a guy happened to be under the list of things that could. Sighing exaustedly, he flopped down on the couch and leaned back.

"Well... just don't do it again. It creeps me out."

"Ok, ok, thorry."

At this point, Sasuke was about to get up and kill someone. What kind of idiot accepts THAT as an excuse for someone BITING them? Furry Persona? What the hell? As if this guy wasn't weird enough.

"Hey, are you reading People?" Sasuke looked up, coming face to face with the object of his annoyance.

"That'th tho gay. Theriouthly. Naruto, did you know Thathuke ith over here reading People? And..." he looked down at the table.

"Ith that an Uth Weekly?"

The blonde eyed his strange friend as he began laughing like a maniac at Sasuke. Sure, it was kind of weird that Sasuke read celebrity gossip magazines. But Naruto couldn't exactly say he appreciated Takeshi laughing at him for it. That was his job, damnit.

'Oh, HELL no.'

This was where Sasuke drew the line. He would sit through an hour of watching Pokemon, or use up a whole thing of gell trying to get Naruto's hair to look like a supersaiyan. Hell, he would even try his best to shape Naruto's pancakes into the likeness of Inuyasha or pull the car over whenever the blonde saw a palm tree, because it 'reminded him of Envy'. He would put up with a lot. But when he was being talked down to by a guy in a Sailor Moon t-shirt, you couldn't expect him to just sit their and take it.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Out. Now."

Sure, Sasuke would whether do this forcefully. In fact, of all the things he wanted to do before he died, beating the crap out of this guy was deffinitely somewhere very near the top. Not first of course, because those spaces were already filled up with Naruto related things.

But Sasuke feared he wouldn't be able to stop. And he didn't want to end up killing him.

...Well he did, but he'd whether not go to jail.

"You can't tell me what to do. This ith Naruto'th apartment too," he finished by turning away with a smug look of victory on his face, crossing his arms over his chest then chuckling a little. But just as he opened his mouth to add something else, he felt a tug on his Sailor Moon shirt.

"Sasuke! Stop it! If you act like a jerk, they're never gonna want to have meetings at my place again!"

"Good."

Sasuke held tighter to the back of the boys collar as he began walking towards the door, slowly starting to drag him along.

"Hey! Get off of me, you a-!"

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he quickly opened the door, tossed him out, then closed it again, not paying any mind to how he slammed into the door across the hall. Acting as if he didn't just violently throw Naruto's friend out of their home, he strolled over to the couch and plopped nonchalantly down by his blonde roommate. He let out a sigh and rested his head back, letting his eyes fall closed as he did.

Yes, he had noticed the pissed look he was being given by his friend. He had simply thought it best to ignore it, as he did most other things Naruto would do.

...But that's also why he sat at the other end up the couch. Not that he'd exactly be cuddled up with him anyway.

And just as he began to wonder why Naruto hadn't gone off on him yet, a pillow smacked right into his pretty, Uchiha head. Messing up his pretty, Uchiha hair. Which was not ok.

"What the-!"

"Bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, deciding to let it go, considering he might have deserved it to some extent.

Naruto threw the square pillow at Sasukes chest and went back to resting against the couch, propping his legs up into Sasuke's lap. Once again, Naruto and boundaries. They just don't mix.

"Reira's gonna be pissed... And Sai, him too."

"Who gives a damn. You know, I doubt they were coming anyway. And Sai only joined so he could... Hn, nevermind."

Naruto stared confusedly at him, before blinking and shrugging his shoulders. That was the good thing about Naruto. He was so dumb he never noticed things you didn't want him to. Course, that was also a downside in some ways. Like how he had no clue Sai OR Takeshi liked him.

Sasuke, himself, didn't really understand why so many people did. Naruto wasn't THAT hot. He certainly hadn't fallen for him because of his looks. In fact, when they first met, he thought he was pretty goofy looking. His hair was obnoxiously bright, just like the clothes he wore. And he always seemed to have his eyes closed, or just be smiling a gigantic, almost creepily happy grin. And his eyes...

No, Sasuke always liked his eyes. The color. Being an Uchiha, he was always around people with dark eyes. So such bright ones always just seemed nice to him. But other than that, it was really only the blondes personality that attracted Sasuke to him. His annoying, obnoxious, idiotic personality...

Why, he had no idea.

Not that he found Naruto unattractive. Because trust me, he didn't. Naruto was always cute in SOME way. And he had gotten much more attractive over the years. But still, there were hotter guys out there for them to be obsessed with. So why couldn't they pick one of THEM?

"Hm."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, silently telling him to continue whatever he was about to say.

"Maybe you're right. They would have been here by now. I wonder why Taka would have said they were coming though..."

"Gee, who knows." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke was amazed how the sarcasm in that could just pass right over his head.

"I hope Ino's ok... You know how she is. L and Light were one of her favorite pairings."

He shuttered at that. Ino. Official club yaoi fangirl. She scared him. And not only because of her obsessive compulsive behavior, but because of the way she seemed to have no doubt in her mind that Sasuke was hopelessly, head over heels in love with Naruto. ...As she put it.

And for this reason, she made him extremely nervous whenever she was around. She was always the first one to notice(and sometimes point out) when Sasuke would glance at Naruto, or one little drop of sweat that would drip down his face when Naruto invaded his personal bubble. Any little thing was "proof" to her. Making her, yet another one of Naruto's friends Sasuke couldn't stand.

The blonde glanced over at his friend, who seemed to be thinking about something. Or maybe just not listening. Again. He shifted his position a little, scooting up and bending his legs so they rested against Sasuke's torso.

"You do know there's a coffee table right there. And what do you know, it's the perfect height for you to rest you're feet on."

"But you always tell me not to put my feet on the furniture. And don't you remember?! It's 'from Pottery Farm, and very expensive!'" he said overdramatically, quoting what the Uchiha had said to him when they got the table last week.

"...Ok, first of all it's Pottery Barn."

Naruto started laughing, cutting Sasuke off before he could get to his second of all.

"Hahahahaa... Sasuke, you weirdo." He slapped his back playfully, having somehow gotten turned around during his laughing fit.

"Coming from the guy who was crying to me about an anime character a few days ago..."

"Ok, ok, fine. I guess we're both freaks. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good," he replied, having no idea what that meant.

"Soo..." Sasuke arched an eyebrow and turned his head toward Naruto, recognizing that as the "if I ask cute and nonchalantly enough, will you do some ridiculous favor for me?" voice.

"Speaking of freaks. Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Not really..."

"Oh."

"...Why?"

"Well... I kind of have a small favor to ask. I mean, not really even a favor! You'll probably have LOADS of FUN!"

"Naruto, just tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Ok, fine, b-" Naruto bit his tongue, remembering that he was asking Sasuke a favor. And when you're trying to kiss someone's ass, it's probably not the best idea to call them a bastard.

"Ok. ...Also, did I mention you look really hot today?"

"Naruto, what the hell?!"

'Ookay, maybe not the best way to try to suck up to him...'

"Oh, uhh, yea" he laughed awkwardly, finally deciding to get to the point.

"...Well there's this anime convention."

--------------------------------

**1)Yea, I know, he talks really annoyingly. Sorry.**

**2)I think I just thought of this cause of those items on Gaia. Plus, that was the nerdiest game I could think of. u.u;**

**3)Thanks, Chelsea, for telling me what that is. (See, I told you I'd mention you this chapter. Isn't that nice?)**

**Next chapter... Will Sasuke go to the convention?! Who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I feel like this is really long. Maybe not, but it is for me. u.u **

**Anyway, I used Otakon as the convention, because everytime I tried to make one up, it turned out that it already existed. It won't be exactly like Otakon, because I don't want it to be quite that huge of a convention, but oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or any other animes that are mentioned here.**

---------------------------------

"Hi, Sasuke."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for like an hour!! Actually, it might have been less, I don't know."

Sasuke looked confusedly into the blue eyes that hovered a few inches away from his face, trying a few times to blink the sleep out his own. It wasn't that he _disliked_ being this close to Naruto... He just wondered what the hell he was doing sitting on top of him in his bed.

"I thought maybe if I sat here, you'd wake up, but NOO. Oh wait, I forgot to say good morning. GOOD MOR-!"

Before he could finish his greeting, he was being pushed off and falling onto the carpet. Again.

"OW! What's with you and pushing me on the floor lately?!"

"What's with you and sitting on top of me while I sleep lately?"

The blonde let out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes, before pushing himself up and dusting himself off.

"Well I can't argue with you, I guess."

Sasuke wondered what he meant by that. Afterall, he sure didn't seem to have a problem with it any other time. And as his head cleared, he came to realize that wasn't the only odd thing about this situation. Naruto was up before him. On a Saturday. And already dressed. And not begging him for breakfast. Or sitting on the couch watching Pokemon. Then there was also the fact he had been sitting on top of him. ...While he slept. Yea, this was deffinitely not normal, Sasuke decided.

But before he got a chance to question him, he felt a hand gripping around his wrist and pulling him out of his bed in a rather ungraceful manner.

"Naruto, what the-"

"Shh, it's a surprise!"

Well, as annoyed as he was, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. So he shut up and let his roommate lead him out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

Naruto walked Sasuke up to the table and let go of his wrist, moving his hands up to his shoulders and pushing him down into a chair. And sitting in front of him was a plate. A plate with food on it.

Food cooked by Naruto.

The Uchiha stared at the questionable substance before him. Naruto, of course, stood behind him grinning like an idiot, waiting for a "wow, Naruto, you made breakfast!" or maybe a "my God this looks delicious" or... anything really.

"...It's breakfast! I made it!"

It _looked_ ok... It was just bacon, eggs, and pancakes...

"...This is probably disgusting."

Suddenly it felt like an arrow just stabbed Naruto in the side. How DARE he! After he woke up at freaking _NINE AM_ to make this for him! Didn't Sasuke realize what a big deal that was?!

"You ungreatful bastard, you don't even care about me, do you?!"

And with that, Naruto turned and ran towards his room, wailing like a dieing animal, and slammed the door.

The Uchiha stared in disbelief at the room his friend had just locked himself into. He was used to Naruto being a drama queen, but what the _hell_ was THAT?

Sighing, he slowly pushed his chair out and stood up, walking over to Naruto's room and knocking.

"GO AWAY!"

Sasuke groaned.

"Are you PMSing?"

"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

He would take that as a yes.

"No you don't. Fine, I'll eat-"

Before Sasuke could even finish, Naruto's door swung open and he popped out with a large grin on his face.

"Great!" He grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the kitchen again. Sasuke sat down and stared at the food, before finally picking his fork up and poking at it. He glanced up at Naruto, who nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto had ever even been upset, or if he just wanted him to eat this... stuff. But, sighing in defeat, he went along and picked up a piece of egg, slowly bighting it off his fork and staring at Naruto the whole time. He was expecting him to, any minute now, start cracking up and tell him he had put poison in it. But he didn't. And it wasn't really that bad.

"You like it?!"

"...I guess."

The blonde grinned and sat across from him, leaning his elbows on the table to watch him eat. Sasuke found it somewhat creepy, so he tried to eat faster than he usually would.

Naruto shot up from his seat as soon as Sasuke grabbed his plate.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Naruto grinned again and walked over to the sink to wash his plate, as Sasuke's suspicion reached an all-time high.

A few minutes later, Naruto plopped onto the couch next to Sasuke, who was watching the weather. Every day Sasuke would watch the weather, so he would "know how to dress" that day. Which never made sense to Naruto, mostly because Sasuke wore almost the _exact_ same thing every single day of his boring, navy-filled life.

"Watching the weather, huh?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, cool. And that's ok, I'm not gonna try to make you change it so I can watch Pokemon or anything. You just watch the weather as long as you want. You dressing appropriately for the weather is much more important to me than anime. So just go ahead. It's noo problem!"

Sasuke's eyes slowly looked down at the red, blinking light on the cable box, then up at the corner of the screen that read "Recording- 10:30 Lucario and the Mystery of Mew".

He glanced over at the stupid blonde beside him.

"...How kind of you."

"Yup!"

Ten minutes later, Sasuke turned the tv off and stood up from the couch, then walked to his room to get dressed. He started to lift his grey t-shirt over his head, but stopped when he heard the click of his door closing again.

"Oh, are you stuck? Don't worry, I'll help!"

Sasuke had no time to reject his generous offer before he felt his shirt being grabbed and pulled on. He let out a disgusted shreek and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, trying to keep it on. Yes, he wanted it off. But no, he was not stuck. And no, he certainly did not want Naruto undressing him. ...Well not like this anyway. Under different circumstances, sure.

Naruto gritted his teeth and used all his strength to pull harder, not seeming to notice that the resistance wasn't coming from the shirt so much as the person wearing it. So, after what seemed to both of them like a pretty long time, Naruto sat on the floor, leaning against the Uchiha's bed and trying to catch his breath. And on the bed lay Sasuke, wearing nothing but his black lounge pants and a murderous look, which of course, went totally unoticed by the cause of it.

"Phew! Man Sasuke, I don't know if you've gained weight or WHAT, but you _seriously_ need some looser shirts! You could've pulled all damn day on that thing and you never would've gotten it. It's a good thing I was here!"

Every stupid-drenched word that poured from the blondes mouth made the Uchiha want to jump down to the floor and strangle him more.

Quickly realizing that calling someone fat was not the best way to suck up to them, Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Not that you _look_ fat... Cause you don't. AT ALL. In fact, you-"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto jumped at the sudden outburt from his usually stoic roommate and fell onto his back, hitting his head on the carpetted floor. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he did.

"What do you want? Money? Pocky? Another giant, stuffed '_mudkip_'?"

"No! Geez Sasuke, can't a guy just cook another guy breakfast and help him get undressed?!"

"Yes, Naruto. And it's called a date. Are we on a date?"

Naruto looked confused.

"Uh... no."

"Then, no. A guy _can't_ cook another guy breakfast and help him get undressed."

"What? Why not?!" Getting no response, Naruto decided to continue arguing his case.

"So you're saying a guy can't just do a few nice things for his friend without wanting sex or giant mudkips?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I already have a giant mudkip, why would I need a new one?!"

Sasuke looked at him. Wait for it...

"And not that either, you pervert!!"

"Ok, fine, so you're just a good person."

"Yes, exactly. I'm glad you understand. So do you need anything ironed?"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before sighing, picking up a pair of light tan pants and tossing them to Naruto.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was dressed and doing his hair while Naruto bandaged his burnt hand beside him.

"Idiot..."

"It's not my fault! I'm not used to using those things!"

"Then you shouldn't go around offering to iron peoples pants for them."

"Excuse _me_ for trying to be _nice_."

Sasuke sighed and looked over at him as he fumbled with the bandage. He groaned as he felt something akin to guilt wash over him, but told himself that was stupid, because it wasn't _his_ fault Naruto was being freakishly nice for a change.

Naruto continued attempting to wrap his hand with his other, non-burnt one. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was getting more and more impatient every second, mumbling a string of curses at the bandages who refused to stay wrapped around his hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes when they dropped to the floor and rolled across the bathroom, unraveling as they went along.

"No, no, no, _STOP_! Aghh, fuck..." He flopped down onto the toilet seat and threw the remaining bandage at the wall, making Sasuke finally decide maybe he should help him. And hit him over the head, because Naruto wasn't the one who paid for things like this. Yet, he always seemed to be the one to waste them.

"Ow! What the hell, Sasuke?!"

"Stop..." he took a minute to think of what he was asking him to stop. Stop... wasting my money? Stop burning yourself? Stop being an idiot?

"Just... stop doing stupid things."

Naruto pouted and watched his friend bend down to collect all the bandage he had dropped. Not exactly being able to defend that he didn't do stupid things, he just crossed his arms and quietly mumbled to himself while Sasuke finished collecting the bandage.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes when he stood up, seeing Naruto pouting on the toilet seat like a five year old. He smirked a little.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing stupid things?"

"What!? I'm not even DOING anything!" He bolted up from his seat so he could glare eye to eye with him, but Sasuke just opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle and some cotton balls, then grabbed his wrist.

"Good, now that you're up..."

"Huh?"

"You didn't even clean it, did you? Idiot... Do you want your hand to fall off?"

"Hey-... Can that seriously happen?!"

"...Sure..."

"Whoa."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what he thought was probably at least the hundredth time that day, then picked up a cotton ball and poured some antiseptic on it.

"So, if that did happen... I could get an automail arm, right?"

"Well, first of all..." Sasuke grabbed his wrist again and dabbed it with the cotton, ignoring how he hissed and tried to pull his hand back.

"Your whole arm isn't going to fall off just from a little burn. Second of all, there is **no such thing** as 'automail'."

"Says you. And ow, that hurts. I think I'd prefer the automail over this."

"No, says ALL _normal_ people."

"Whatever... Jerk."

Sasuke ignored the should-be insult and started to wrap the tan, twitching hand he had in his grasp.

"Stop twitching."

"Well, it hurts!"

"Hey, maybe it would hurt less if you stopped twitching."

"Shut up."

"Ok, so I guess now would be as good a time as ever for you to tell me what was with all the ass kissing today."

"...Ass kissing? Who's ass was-"

"It's an expression."

"OH... I know."

"Right."

"Anyway, I wasn't. I was just being nice."

Sasuke stepped back from Naruto's wrapped hand and glared at the cheesy grin on his face. Oh, sure. That's not suspicious.

"Oh" he lifted his hand up to examine it more closely, then grinned wider, yet somehow less fake and annoying, in Sasuke's oppinion.

"Thanks."

"Yea..."

"SO, since we're here... I figure now would be a good time to... talk to you about something."

Sasuke cocked his head and looked at Naruto suspiciously. He wanted to 'talk to him about something' in the bathroom?

"Well, I know it's been awhile... And we haven't really talked about it. But, um..."

At this point, Sasuke was wondering what the hell he was talking about. Not that he was nervous, 'cause Uchiha's don't get nervous. But then again, Uchiha's didn't hang out in bathrooms or buy giant mudkips either.

"I just happen to have this here," Naruto said suspiciously faster than he had been talking before, then quickly reached his hand into the basket of anime magazines he kept by the toilet and pulled out an Anime Insider. He flipped through til he was at the page he wanted and held it up for Sasuke to see.

"...Otakon."

"Yea!"

"Didn't we already do this?"

"Yea, but you said no that time."

"And guess what I'm saying this time?"

"Y-?!"

"No."

Sasuke turned and walked out before Naruto could get a chance to argue with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke grit his teeth when he heard another beep come from his cell phone. He thought maybe he could just ignore it, but after three text messages in two minutes, he was starting to wonder. He sighed and turned his phone off, shoving it in a pocket on his bookbag.

A few miles away, Naruto was pulling out his laptop and plopping onto the couch.

**itstime2DDDDDUEL:** y r u ignoring me?! ive textd u like 10 times!!

Sasuke stared at his laptop, willing his eye not to twitch.

**SasukeUchiha:** Because I'm in class, idiot.

**itstime2DDDDDUEL:** ugh fine well wut do u want 4 dinner?

**SasukeUchiha:** What?

**itstime2DDDDDUEL:** im making dinner :D

**SasukeUchiha:** ...Well, don't.

**itstime2DDDDDUEL:** WHAT y not?! cant u ever just b greatful when i do nice things 4 u?!

**SasukeUchiha:** Not when you're only doing it to try to suck up. Now stop iming me. Some people like to listen while they're in class.

**SasukeUchiha:** Also, I'm not going to the convention.

Sasuke exited out of the im and put his away message up, not giving Naruto time to respond. He listened to the lecture only halfway, having already known most everything that was said.

After three minutes of Naruto-free peace, a box popped up on his screen, stars jumping out from it enthusiastically. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, reading the box.

'_I've recieved an instant greeting..._'

Sasuke accepted and waited for it to load. He nearly jumped up from his seat when it did though. He watched in horror as his screen was taken over by dancing candycanes and exploding giftboxes full of red and green confetti. Then, from what seemed like out of nowhere, a Christmas tree popped up from the bottom of the screen and started singing to him. He quickly turned the volume down and glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. Looking back, he saw a teddy bear with a red ribbon and one that looked the same, only with a green ribbon around its neck instead. They both looked sad, but then turned to eachother and hugged, then smiled. A big banner behind them read 'Missing you this Christmas.'

By this point, Sasuke was officially creeped out. He didn't think it could get much weirder than this. But then the bears kissed under a piece of mistletoe that had appeared on the screen, proving that it could indeed always get weirder. Especially when it involved Naruto.

He watched as Naruto's message finally popped up. 'i miss u!!! see u when u get home!!!'

Sasuke didn't know what to do but stare at it. Sometimes, Naruto was just...

Another greeting popped up before Sasuke got a chance to think of what Naruto was. He accepted very reluctantly, and was relieved to see nothing was jumping around or singing. Just some palm trees blowing on a beach, and 'WISH YOU WERE HERE' in big letters at the top. He sighed in relief and read Naruto's message.

'uhh whoops i sent the wrong 1 b4. seeya!!'

...An idiot. Yea, sometimes Naruto was just an idiot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke closed the door to his apartment and looked around, not seeing the blonde running around the kitchen on fire, like he had expected.

"Hello? I'm back, idiot," he called as he hung his coat on the rack by the door and sat his bookbag down beside it. He looked around the apartment again. That was weird. Usually, whenever he couldn't find Naruto, he could just call him some insulting name and he'd pop up out of nowhere ready to kick his ass. He sighed and walked further into the living room, noticing the tv on and turned to Cartoon Network, then looked across from it and saw the blonde asleep on the sofa.

'_...Oh. He fell asleep._' Sasuke looked at the clock, which read 5:36, then plopped down next to Naruto and sighed. Who falls asleep this early in the day? He smirked when he noticed there was food on the counter. He turned and looked at Naruto, who remained asleep and covered in anime magazines.

"You must really want to go to this stupid thing."

Naruto responded by rolling over and dropping one of his magazines onto the floor. Sasuke looked down at it, wondering if he should pick it up. Naruto did keep them in the bathroom, so who knew what gross stuff he used them for.

Hoping Naruto wasn't actually pathetic enough to use them for that, he reached down and picked it up.

'_...The Otakon issue._' Sasuke's eyes scanned the page, reading over the various articles on this convention Naruto's anime-loving heart was so pathetically set on going to. He flipped through the pages, seeing a few pictures of past years, a list of guests, rules, and a few other things he didn't pay much attention to. He sat it down and turned his gaze back to the sleeping blonde.

"What do you see in all this crap?"

Noticing the other magazines were all flipped to pages on Otakon, he picked one up and stared at it for awhile. He would never understand why Naruto wanted SO badly to go to this stupid thing. He just wouldn't. Ever. Naruto was a weird guy. He was totally different from him. So, while Sasuke didn't understand why the hell he would _want_ to... he still understood he REALLY wanted to. For whatever reason.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again. A drop of drool rolled down his chin as he scratched his stomach under his white t-shirt.

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

'_I guess I can add this to that list of things Uchiha's don't do..._' he dropped the magazine onto the couch and stood up to go take a shower.

'_...That you somehow always manage to make me do anyway._'

---------------------------------

**Sorry if it got corny at the end :(**

**Next chapter... Sasuke's agreed to go to the convention, but apparently, just _going_ to it isn't enough for Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry this is so short. There wasn't really much to put in this chapter, but I didn't want to mix it in with the next one. Also, sorry if it kind of sucks. The next should be better, since they finally go to the convention. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the animes mentioned.**

**----------------------------------**

"Naruto, stop pacing."

"No! This helps me think!"

"Well, go think elsewhere."

Sasuke wondered now, as he watched Naruto continuously walk back and forth in front of the TV, what had happened to the happy, thankful Naruto. Or even the butt-kissing Naruto, who would cook him dinner and send him obnoxious text messages while he was in class. He figured when he agreed to this thing, that Naruto would just be grateful, you know, maybe hug him and jump up and down a few times, stuff like that. Not that he didn't do all those things, because he did. It's just that, it lasted all of two seconds.

And then came the panic stage.

"You were supposed to let me know by Saturday!"

"And I let you know by Sunday. Big deal."

"YES, Sasuke! It _IS_ a big deal!"

"...It's one days difference."

Naruto smacked his palm to his forehead and groaned loudly, then looked at Sasuke, giving him a nice view of the large, red, hand-shaped mark covering his face.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I don't get... why you just smacked yourself? 'Cause, if so, nope. I don't."

"Saturday was supposed to be our main Con Preparation Day!"

This was when Sasuke decided to stop attempting to ignore him. He raised an eyebrow and stared at him, figuring the look said '_what_' enough that he didn't have to.

"We need at LEAST three full days off to get all our things together! Do you understand now why I asked what you were doing on _Saturday_? And not _Sunday_?"

"No..."

"AGHH! And you say you're the smart one!?"

"Gee, what was I thinking. If you know more about anime conventions, you _must_ be smarter," Sasuke said, feeling slightly perturbed.

Naruto pursed his lips, not liking it when Sasuke made fun of his love for anime. Or anime in general, really. But he was used to it, so he sighed and fell back onto the couch. He'd let it go for now.

"You've got classes pretty much all week. And I don't have that many, but I've gotta work..."

"So you're saying work is more important than anime?"

"...You're right... I'll just take the week off."

"...You're not serious."

Naruto looked straight at Sasuke with a look of _complete_ seriousness. He had his head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised, as if to say "what are you talking about? Of course I am."

"Naruto, you just got that job a week ago."

"Yea, I guess I should just quit. I can always find a new job when I get back!" he grinned, as if completely confident that anyone in the world would hire him. Sasuke on the other hand, was almost positive no one in their right mind _would_.

"So you'll take off too?"

"No."

"What?! WHY?"

"Why the hell would we need a whole week to plan for this thing anyway? What's there to do?"

The blonde sighed and leaned back, as if trying to collect all the many things they needed to do in his head.

"Well, we still need to call and make hotel reservations... Man, there better be some rooms left."

"I'll call and use the credit card."

"And we'll need to borrow luggage from someone, cause I don't really have any..."

"I'll ask my parents to send some."

"I'll need to make sure there's room on our Anime Clubs bus."

"...We'll drive."

Naruto glanced at him defiantly, even though he realized he would be fighting a losing battle if he tried to convince Sasuke of that. After all, it was already a pretty big deal for him to agree to any of this. But sitting on a cramped bus with no air conditioning, next to Sai and Takeshi, on a three hour trip, in the middle of July... Somehow, he just couldn't see Sasuke agreeing to that. No matter HOW much breakfast he cooked him. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Yea, ok, we'll drive."

"Yes we will. Now what else?"

"Well, we'll need to buy some air fresheners... some spray deodorant... some scented candles..." The blonde squinted his eyes and looked up to the ceiling in thought. "And maybe some Cucumber Melon body spray from Victoria's Secret, because that is some really good smelling stuff. Ino was wearing it the other day. Oh, you know what other one is good though?!"

"...No. What the hell's with all the scented stuff?"

"Huh? Oh. ...Yea. People at conventions don't always smell so great, ya know?"

Oh, Sasuke couldn't wait. As if it didn't sound fun enough already, but now comes this pleasant little surprise. 'Course, now that he thought about it, he should have expected this. After all, it wasn't exactly like Takeshi smelled like he slept in a bed of roses. More like a bed of old Magic The Gathering cards and stale Doritos, which, from that time Sasuke had to pick Naruto up from his house, he wouldn't be surprised if he really did.

"We'll need to pack..."

By now, Sasuke was leaning back on the couch, watching with great interest as the ceiling fan spun around, and around, and around...

"We'll need to make our costumes..."

'_And around, and arou-..._'

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Our costumes."

"...Our costumes."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes in a dramatic way, then turned to Sasuke, not taking any notice of the blank, yet slightly afraid look he had on his face.

"Our L and Light costumes! Jeez, didn't I already tell you this?"

But, the fact was, no. He _hadn't_ told him. Would Sasuke have agreed to going with him if he had? Nope. And he was almost positive Naruto knew he hadn't mentioned that to him before. Of course, there was also that part of him that was almost positive Naruto was dumb enough to forget something as important as that, and totally believe he hadn't. But that's not important. What's important is that there was NO WAY in HELL Sasuke was agreeing to this. And Naruto had to be out of his fucking mind if he thought differently.

--------

"So which ones do you like better? I know these are probably a little baggier... But if they're TOO baggy, they won't even show off your ass."

Sasuke couldn't even find it in himself to acknowledge the strangeness in that sentence. Not now. Not when he was experiencing what it felt like to hit absolute rock bottom. Yet, it seemed the only bottom Naruto's mind was on was Sasuke's, as he held two different pairs of jeans up in front of him. He stared thoughtfully at both, putting all the brain power he could muster up into deciding which pants would be best.

"Hmm... Hey, Sasuke. Hand me that picture of L again, would ya?"

A loud smack sounded through the store, followed by an "OWW!! You **bastard**! I said hand it to me, not chuck it at my freakin head!"

Naruto bent down and picked the magazine up, mumbling and ignoring all the stares directed at him, then flipped to the page that had L on it.

"Hmph, jerk."

"You know you deserved it, so shut up."

"I did NOT!"

"Fine, then I did."

Naruto felt his eye twitch, but tried to calm himself down and remember the real reason they were there. It being much more important than his daily fight with Sasuke. Well more like hourly, but eh, whatever.

"Just pick one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to a random pair, not really caring to choose for himself if he had already stooped this low anyway. He sighed as Naruto grinned and ran to the counter to pay, then slowly followed after him. An almost unnoticeable smirk ghosted over his face when he finally took a moment to realize what Naruto had said. There was part of him that was flattered, but part of him was just flat out amused. He was pretty sure straight men didn't usually make comments about their best friends asses. But he knew Naruto didn't mean it in the way it sounded. Naruto wasn't a pervert, he was just stupid. 'Course, he also knew that, no matter how Naruto had meant it, there was still some small part of him waay back in his subconscious that must have thought it. And suddenly, sad as it may seem, he felt like he was a step or two up from rock bottom.

"Hey, Sasuke, which shirt do you think looks more like L's?!"

And just like that, he was a step or two back down. It was going to be one hell of a long week.

**--------------------------------------**

**Next chapter, it's day 1 at the convention, and Sasuke has to deal with yaoi fangirls, Naruto fanboys, furries, and the loss of his dignity. If he really even had any left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welll I know I say this every time, but sorry it took so long. I was trying to make this longer, and just have the whole first day as one whole chapter, but then I realized that would be ridiculously long, and would take me forever. So now you get this part first. Sorry. :(**

**Also, I want to thank anyone who's reviewed, and especially those who have reviewed like... every chapter. I love you. n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the animes mentioned in this.**

-------------------------

'_Stay calm. Stay calm. We're probably almost there. We had to have been driving for at least two hours. We'll be there soon..._'

Sasuke had to take his eyes off the busy highway for one second, to glance down at the glowing numbers over the stereo, which would confirm to him that they were indeed almost there. Or not.

'_...30 minutes._'

He reached down and tapped the screen, hoping it would suddenly change to something at least a _little_ closer to what he had been hoping for. Maybe it was broken. Or maybe Naruto messed it up when he rode in there last time. Oh fuck it. Who was he kidding, as if he was that positive. It had been 30 minutes. 30 minutes of Hell. 30 minutes of loud, obnoxious, bad smelling, personal space invading Hell.

"Thankth again, Naruto, for givin' me a ride. I theriouthly couldn't believe the whole damn buth wath FULL! I gueth Otakon'th getting really popular."

"Yea, thanks. Oh, and let me just tell you, I think it's absolutely _ADORABLE_ that you guys are going as L and Light. It's like a dream come true..."

Takeshi rolled his eyes at the starry-eyed fangirl he was forced to share a back seat with. What she thought was so "adorable" about that asshole dressing up as one of the coolest anime characters ever and being chained to their friend, he wasn't sure.

"Yea, Ino... We know. You've told us 14 times," he mumbled out the last part, afraid Ino might take that offensively and jump into the front seat to beat him. "And no problem, Taka! ...Even though technically it's Sasuke that's giving you the ride. And I say that because he just gave me a dirty look, like I was trying to take his credit or something. Psh... attention whore." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked out the window, smiling in satisfaction, as he knew Sasuke probably didn't exactly _love_ being called a whore.

"I hope you don't think, just because I'm driving, that I can't come over there and kick your ass."

The blonde quickly flipped around in his seat to stick his tongue out at Sasuke, not caring how immature he looked doing it. "Yea right, not unless you want to run into that truck over there and fly out the windshield. And you might think that would be a good payback for me, but I doubt you'd want to ruin _your_ pretty face."

"Well, as long as I'm taking you down with me."

"WHAT? You're insane! Pull the car over and let me out, you damn kamikaze!"

"Just think... The two hottest guys I know, dressed as the best yaoi couple there is. Chained together... All hot and-"

"Ew, Ino Thut UP! Why the Hell do I have to thare a back theat with HER?! Hey Naruto, how about you guys thwitch? I'm thure Thathuke wouldn't mind, thinth you're annoying him THOO badly."

"You know, Naruto, I am so glad you got those low-lights. I mean, it's actually sort of pathetic, but still, you look WAY more like Light."

"Yea, we've heard about 20 thouthand timeth!"

"Oh, thut up, thtupid."

"What did you jutht thay?!"

"I _thaid_-"

"Are you looking for a fight, bitch?!"

"EXCUSE me? Sasuke, Takeshi just called me a bitch! Pull over so we can kick him out! Better yet, keep going, but can you unlock the doors?"

Only a few more hours, Sasuke tried to tell himself. But if he could barely get through thirty minutes without wanting to unlock the doors and kick them _all_ out, he wasn't feeling so assured with his inner "only a few hours" talk. But hey, if he kicked a few of them out before they got there, would that really be the worst thing in the world?

Oh well; it's not like it could get any worse, he figured.

(one hour later)

"625 bottles of Ramune on the wall, 625 bottles of Ramune! We take one down, pass it around-!...Umm..." Naruto sighed and slumped into his seat, his blonde head hitting the headrest exasperatedly. "Yea, I lost track again."

"I lost track 20 minutes ago." Ino held up her hand and blew some of the dust off her nails, then picked the file back up to start on the other hand. She frowned as she noticed some nail dust land on her lap, but quickly dusted it onto the floor of Sasuke's car and got back to work.

"Eh, it'th ok, Naruto. I brought my new Chobits thee-d, wanna lithen to that?"

"No. He doesn't."

"Well I wathn't athking you, wath I?"

"Well Naruto told me to tell you that he doesn't want to. Oh, and he also told me to tell you that this is my car, and that I don't like you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked over at the driver, raising an eyebrow at him. It was pretty obvious that Takeshi wasn't Sasuke's favorite person in the world, but Sasuke wasn't usually so blatant about it.

'_He looks pretty pissed..._'

"Hey, what maketh you think you can talk to me like that?! And I know for a fact that Naruto didn't thay all thothe things, becauthe I'm thitting right here, and I have extheptional hearing. Tho I think you need to-"

"Yea, Taka, it's ok, I don't really feel like listening to it right now anyway."

Takeshi moved his head to the side to look at the boy sitting in the seat in front of him, hoping to get some sort of explanation. Not getting one, he turned and scowled at Sasuke, then plopped back against his seat, his glasses slipping down the ridge of his nose a little. He pushed them back up, before crossing his arms and looking away.

"...Ino, did you make Sakura take the bus?"

"Huh?" Ino pulled out the earphones she had in now, looking up at Naruto and waiting for him to repeat his question.

"Didn't you say you were making Sakura come this year?"

"Oh! Yea, I guess she took the bus. ...I don't think I told her I was going with you guys though. Whoops."

"So you forced her to come, then made her ride on a bus with a bunch of people she doesn't know, while you get to ride in an air conditioned SUV, with three of your closest friends." Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke, to let him know he didn't miss the sarcastic cough.

"Yea... Eh, she'll get over it." She shrugged and put her earphones back in.

"Thpeaking of, Thathuke, what ith with the Eth-UV? What are you, a thoccer mom?"

"...Naruto, do something with that, before I do something with it myself."

-----------

Well, they'd made it, and with the loss of only one nail file(which Sasuke had thrown out the window halfway there), and maybe a few brain cells. But Sasuke had plenty to spare, and any lost by Naruto probably weren't ever planning on actually working anyway. So, for the most part, all was well.

"AHH, I can't believe we're here!" Naruto burst out of the passenger door a second before the car had really stopped, and dropped out rather ungracefully, before catching his footing and looking around. Sasuke himself had to admit he was a little excited to be there. Well, maybe not excited. But he wasn't dreading it nearly as much as he thought he would; mostly because he was just happy to get out of that car.

"Ohh my GOD. I can't believe the club raised enough money for us to stay here! I bet they have continental room service! And jacuzzi baths! And-"

"And we're tharing it with theven other people." Takeshi snickered as Ino's face turned from one of excitement, to one of pure devastation. She slowly turned toward him, not wanting to believe her ears. But alas, it was true.

Naruto still stood in the spot he had landed when he'd jumped out of the car, continuing to gaze around at the city, and all the many cosplayers that littered it, while Sasuke handed his keys to a man in a dark green uniform. Naruto finally snapped out of it and ran over to Sasuke, thinking maybe he was getting mugged or something.

"Why are you giving that guy your keys?!"

"We're parked in valet parking for a _reason_, idiot."

"...What the hell is ballet parking?"

Sasuke only took a second or two to give him the 'you're completely hopeless' look, before rolling his eyes and turning to walk into the hotel. "Come on, we need to check in."

They all followed Sasuke through the glass revolving doors, ooh-ing at all the shiny gold outline to it. Then ooh-ing again, as they stepped inside and spread out, to explore the lobby. Sasuke, on the other hand, walked straight to the front desk to get them their room keys and have their luggage taken up.

"Look, a water fountain!"

"Oh my gosh, free mints! And look at these pretty flowers!"

"Look at all thethe boxeth of tithueth jutht thitting around! I bet they're free! Guyth, let'th grab ath many ath we can!"

Sasuke walked up with two cards in his hand, to find Naruto and Ino staring at Takeshi, who had a box of tissues in his hand.

"...I wonder if you can swim in the fountain."

"No, Naruto. You can't."

Naruto's face fell, and he muttered a disappointed "damn" as he looked over to the fountain with longing eyes.

"There's a pool anyway, why the hell would you want to swim in a fountain? Weirdo..."

Suddenly all their eyes lit up and Sasuke backed away a little, wondering what he did.

"THERE'S A POOL?!"

"Do you think they have free thower capth there?"

"...No. Naruto, here," he handed him something that looked like a credit card, then shoved an identical one in his pocket. "Let's go."

"Wait, what's this?"

"It's your room key."

"...Sasuke. This isn't a key, it's a... card of some sort. I think you handed me the wrong-Ah!" Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's t-shirt and yanked him toward the elevator, then pushed him ahead and followed him. If he was already doing all this shit for him, he at least wanted to have time to order some breakfast before they had to venture out into the world of anime freaks.

Ino quickly picked up her purple suitcase and slung her other bags over her shoulder. "Wait, wait, we're coming."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and turned around to face them, still walking slowly toward the elevator.

"No, you stay here and wait for the bus to get here. We got our own room."

"WHAT!?"

"What, you thought I was sharing a room with seven other people?" Sasuke almost had to laugh at that. As if. Didn't they know he was rich and didn't like them? He stepped into the elevator with Naruto, leaving the other two to wait in the lobby. Sasuke pulled the room key out and examined it for any signs of what type of room it went to. He'd ordered a suite, but apparently there weren't any regular suites left by the time he'd called. So he just asked for the biggest room they had left and somehow ended up paying even more money than they'd said a suite would be. What a rip off.

"Damn, this better be worth my 700 bucks a night..."

Sasuke looked around the packed elevator, noticing Naruto wasn't standing next to him anymore. He started to worry he'd forgotten him downstairs, until his eyes landed on two heads of spiky hair.

"Wow..." Naruto gently ran his hand down a gigantic wooden sword that Sasuke couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. "That's **awesome**... I can't believe you made it yourself. What'd you use, spray paint?"

"Yea. Five cans. Took me two weeks to make."

"No way! So is it solid, or-"

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and looked over at Sasuke, wondering why he was interrupting his extremely important conversation.

"Oh, here's my floor. See ya."

"Bye, Cloud!!" Naruto grinned and waved as the guy he'd been talking to dragged his sword out of the elevator, then walked back over to Sasuke, smile still covering his face.

"Was that cool or what?"

What was he supposed to say? 'Yea, I love watching you talk to other semi-attractive guys while I stand here alone, talking to myself in public.' Yet, Sasuke had the feeling if he _did_ say that, Naruto wouldn't recognize it was sarcasm, and he would assume Sasuke really did like that. Which... he didn't.

"Ok... this is our room." Sasuke reached into his pocket for the room key, as Naruto watched a few girls in skimpy costumes at the end of the hall. The other chose to ignore it, and slipped his card through the slot, being too curious about the room to really care. He walked in, leaving Naruto out in the hall.

Naruto grinned and started waving his hand around nervously, in what they thought might me some sort of greeting, when they noticed him staring. They giggled a little and waved back, making Naruto's day, before walking into their room.

"Oh, yea... I'm good. Oh!" He suddenly remembered Sasuke's existence, and went to run into the room, but only ran face-first into Sasuke's back.

"Oww! Jerk! Why the hell are you just standing here?! ...Hey. Helloo?" Naruto moved in front of Sasuke to wave his hand in front of his face, but got distracted by a much more interesting sight before he could.

"Oh my God! **AWESOME**! It's like... the anime suite!"

He looked around the room, his wide, blue eyes scanning every piece of red furniture, heart shaped pillow, and champagne glass in site. "Wow, I didn't even know they made these..."

---------

"Whoa, Sakura. What happened to your hair? And ew, you smell like an Italian sub. Gross..."

Takeshi snickered, while Ino covered her nose and backed away, waving away the air she considered unfit to be around her. Sakura just stood there silently, afraid that if she even tried to say anything, she would lose it and kill someone.

"Gee, Thakura, you thmell like you've been on an un-air conditioned buth with thirty people on it for the patht three hourth."

That was all she could take. She let out a loud sob, and buried her face in her hands, running into the bathroom in the lobby. She could kill them later, but bad hair was just too much to take.

"Ohh, yea, I forgot Sakura's hair is naturally wavy. I guess it blew up on the bus. Poor her..."

"Are you gonna follow her? The theemed pretty upthet."

"Nah, Lee can handle it."

"Sakura, wait!"

They watched him jump off the bus and spin through the doors, then run across the lobby to go after Sakura. "I think your hair looks beautiful!"

"Did he just run into the womenth room?"

Ino heaved a sigh, and turned to go greet everyone else who had just gotten off the bus. "He did."

---------

"This is the fucking Honeymoon suite, you idiot!"

Naruto's eyes blinked open and he sat up from his place on the giant, silky, heart shaped bed. He propped his elbows on the white pillows that were shaped the exact same way the bed(and everything else in the room) were shaped, and stared at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and tilted head. Honeymoon suite? What the heck was that?

"...Come again?"

Sasuke wondered how anyone could be so oblivious as to sprawl themselves out on a heart shaped bed with-...were those rose petals? Yup, they were rose petals. With rose petals and silky sheets, then say something like "come again" and not think anything weird about the situation. Dear God, how was he supposed to deal with this all weekend? He had to look away before Naruto noticed his uneasiness, so he took the opportunity to look around the ugly, yet huge suite.

"It's like..." he yelled from the other room. He sighed when he saw a giant champagne glass tub sitting in the living room area. '_Does God hate me?_'

"It's a suite people on their honeymoon get."

"...OHH."

---------

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Ino was taking the opportunity to stuff every free mint into her purse as possible, while the man at the desk was on the phone.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but... Well, I know. And I apologize for that... I wasn't aware that no one had informed you of the details of the room you would be getting." He sighed and rolled his eyes tiredly, but took a moment to glare at the blonde girl with her hand dug deep into the vase full of mints, before turning around and getting back to his conversation.

"Mr. Uchiha, we're all very sorry, and I do understand how that would be... awkward. But the Honeymoon suite is the only vacant room we have right now." Ino spit a few mints that she had decided to store in her mouth after running out of room, onto the floor. Say what?

"It's really not so bad... It does come with breakfast every morning, and champagne, and even the champagne glass jacuzzi. ...No, I don't see why you would have any need for that. ...Yes. Ok, well once again, we're very sorry. If there's anything you need-...Ok. Ok, enjoy your stay." He hung the phone up and let out a huge sigh, not really taking any mind of any mint robbers anymore. Even if they _were_ staring blankly into space with the creepiest look ever plastered across their face. Like they were thinking something like...

'..._This weekend is going to be the best damn weekend of my whole entire life._'

-------------------------

**Ok, the next chapter will have them actually _at_ the convention. I just couldn't bring myself to write all that, without it taking forever. But look at it like this, the next chapter can be like... a Valentines Day present. n.n**

**Also, I would LOVE art of Sasuke and Naruto in their costumes, but if I don't get any, I can always just... draw some stick figures. But if you by some chance had some great desire to draw that, let's just say I wouldn't complain.**


End file.
